


Let's Give It A Shot

by xynis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, pick a season any season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynis/pseuds/xynis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean... what do you think about kinks?"</p><p>Hell. Fucking. Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Give It A Shot

"Dean... what do you think about kinks?"

Dean'd seen this coming a mile away. Maybe not this specific question (though a guy could hope) but he knew Sam had something to say because he'd been nervous and stuttery like a little bitch for hours. Dean was just glad this wasn't one of those things Sam sat on for days because those were fucking annoying.

"I think everybody's got a couple even if they won't admit it," Dean said easily. He waited a second to see if Sam was going to fess up before continuing, "Why, Sammy, what'd you want to try?"

Sam blushed like he was fourteen (c'mon Sam that was like a decade ago) and quickly said, "No, nothing, I - I was just curious."

Right.

"You wouldn't've brought it up if you weren't interested, Sam. If I don't like it we won't try it, so just tell me."

Dean figured this was gonna be one of those things he had to bug Sam for ages over before getting a straight answer, so he was really surprised when Sam looked away and answered as fast as he could.

"Fine, Dean, I wanted to try bondage, alright?"

Fire coursed through Dean's veins in an instant. Hell yeah bondage was alright. Bondage was totally alright.

He tried to keep his face (and his dick) relaxed - though it didn't really matter because Sam wouldn't meet his eyes. "Okay," he said once he could keep his voice steady, "So which one of us?"

Sam met his eyes for a second, surprised and suspicious, before looking away again and stuttering bullshit about kidding Dean being so calm, looking around the room and the ceiling and anything that wasn't his older brother. After a while of Dean letting him splutter, Sam looked down at his hands and said softly, "I don't want to lose any control."

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , he wanted to tie Dean up. Holy shit yes Dean could totally get on board with this kink. Just the thought made him want to jump Sam's bones, right the fuck now.

Fuck it, he didn't have anything too important to do today anyway.

Dean lunged for Sam's lips, getting right to the fucking point because he needed it yesterday. Sam responded readily, grabbing his hips and bringing him down to Sam's lap so that Dean straddled his younger brother.

Dean started moving his hips in gentle, sinuous motions as Sam moved to his neck.

"Fuck, Sam," he moaned, mouth free, "bet you'd love that, wouldn't you. You'd just fucking love tying up your older brother and fucking him however you wanted to."

Somewhere along the way they'd gotten enough clothes removed to really get going. There wasn't any elegance or patience to it - there wasn't any need to. It was enough to just touch each other.

"I'd love it, Sam," Dean growled into his ear, "Want you to take control, want you to use me, make me come screaming your name."

"Oh fuck, _Dean!_ "

 

 

They planned it out very carefully. Talked about how they wanted to start and what safeword to use and made sure they were both comfortable before anything happened. Years of looking out for each other translated into every aspect of their lives, and this wasn't any different. Well it kind of was. But anyway.

Sam tried to chicken out eight different times in between admitting the kink and actually carrying it out, despite being obviously excited about the idea and aroused every time Dean brought it up. Dean used that to keep Sam from actually backing out.

They started out small. Sam used a pair of leather cuffs to strap Dean to the bed, asking four times too many if it was too tight and if Dean was okay and nevermind after all this was a dumb idea. Eventually Dean snapped at him to just get the fucking show going because they both wanted it, and then Sam finally decided to stop ignoring how they'd both been hard every since pulling out the cuffs.

He loved it. He loved feeling Dean pull underneath him, trying to move away and closer when he couldn't really do much moving at all with Sam between his legs. He loved how Dean swore and begged for Sam to touch him because dammit he couldn't it himself and he needed more. He loved how hot it was that Dean couldn't do it himself. Sam loved how impossibly turned on he was and how he saw the same feeling reflected in his brother's lust-blown eyes. He loved how Dean pulled through on his promise and screamed a raw _"SAM!"_ as he tipped over the edge and convulsed through his orgasm, pulling Sam over with him because honestly who wouldn't follow something that hot.

But mostly he loved how cuddly Dean was when he uncuffed him through the haze of pleasure surrounding them. He loved how his brother just curled up against him, murmuring his name and falling asleep with a smile on his face like Sam had just given him the best thing ever.

"We're doing this again," Sam murmured into his sleeping brother's hair before falling asleep himself, happy and safe with Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be my kinky fic dammit i don't even know what happened
> 
> how do smut


End file.
